Kevin Elijah
Appearance History Personality Abilities *'Artificially Enhanced Intellect': Kevin's natural intellect has been further increased by regular experimentation on his body. His mind has been compared to that of a super computer. **'Skilled detective': Kevin has shown some skill as a detective. **'Multi-Lingual': He was imbued with several languages dedicated to his memory via a certain drug, he is fluent in several languages having spoken English, French, German, Italian and various others with Russian being his weakest. **'Bomb Handling': Taught by a world renowned bomb expert in Germany, he is able to assemble and defuse a wide variety of conventional explosive devices, from improvised to military grade designs. **'Vehicular Driver': He has driven a variety of vehicles from cars and boats, to being trained to fly helicopters. **'Artificial Polymath': After being injected by a drug, he received excellent knowledge and grasp over various subjects, has deep knowledge in many subjects, including Science, Math, Medicine, Geography, Criminology, World History and English. **'Weapons Proficiency': Although he is not known to use melee weapons, Kevin's incredible reflexes and hand-eye coordination allow him to easily master most weapons. **'Master of Disguise': He appears to be a master of disguise and a highly gifted actor. *'Artificially Enhanced Peak Physical Condition': Due to Franz's regular experiments on Kevin's body, Kevin has achieved an artificially-enhanced-peak-physical-condition. By matching his former mentor in combat he has proven that he is physically superior to most Olympic athletes, just as Belladonna Morphine is. His strength, reflexes, stamina, and endurance are roughly comparable to that of Kyle Cain, although not nearly as agile or flexible. *'Skilled Acrobat': In his training, he had been taught acrobatics and gymnastics routines. He is skilled in gymnastics, acrobatics and aerials, but is not on the same scale as other fighters such as Belladonna and Kyle. *'Expert Marksman': He is an expert marksman skilled in throwing weapons and firearms, but operates more efficiently without them. He has the amazing ability to use almost any common object, such as CDs and pencils, with deadly accuracy making it more dangerous than many metahumans. *'Expert Swordsman': Kevin is proficient in Japanese sword fighting and basic fencing. He has been shown to be skilled enough to hold his own against Grace in a sword fight until he ultimately lost. *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Due to his extensive training as a soldier, a samurai and a member of the DEATHLOKE, Kevin is an exceptional martial artist, with expertise in Japanese martial arts, and has mastered many forms of martial arts. His extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability makes him one of the finest combatants on Earth. He was able to keep up with both the Drake Miller and Grace Bowman at the same time, both expert martial artists. He has also defeated various hand-to-hand experts without using his claws. **'Master Martial Artist': He is a highly skilled combatant trained by Samurai's, DEATH-LOKE and a world class Boxer. Although he was always more of a brawler as a kid, recently he gained more training and demonstrated himself to be far more skilled than before. This is shown when he fought his former mentor and Grace to a standstill, when Kevin held his own against Kyle Cain in a sword fight, and when he overpowered Drake Miller. He is a master of Savate, Boxing, Jujutsu, Naginatajutsu, Shorinji Kempo, Budokan karate, Jōjutsu, Gatka and Kong Soo Do. *'Savate' *'Boxing' *'Jujutsu' *'Naginatajutsu' *'Shorinji Kempo' *'Budokan karate' *'Jōjutsu' *'Gatka' *'Kong Soo Do' Contractor Power *'Black Electricity Manipulation: He is able to create and control a dark mystical form of electricity, which, due to it's mystic nature and properties, ignores the limitations and weaknesses of normal lightning. Black lightning not only discharges energy, it shocks and destroys everything it touches, including regular and white lightning. While he can wield it much like its regular counterpart, he can also use its mystical power for wide variety of attack and effects such as summoning and resurrection. He can breathe out black lightning from his mouth. It can be a straight beam of electricity, or a ball of it. He can revive himself and others through electrical phenomena. '''Obeisance': None Equipment Trivia